Equal Romance
by MALV
Summary: Set after the manga. Akane runs away, Ranma tries to follow her and a new enemy rises.
1. Missing and Rising

**Equal Romance – Ranma ½**

**By M.A.L.V.**

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The characters used in this story are borrowed without permission and is not intended to be commercialized in any form.

Notes:

**Bold Letters denote spoken words.**

(Encased Letters denote character thoughts.)

_Italicized Letters denote translated words._

Underlined Letters denote written signs.

**TENDO DOJO**

It has been weeks since the wedding blowout. Everything seems to be quiet in Nerima, which is very unusual considering the unusual characters who reside there. Everyone who had direct participation in the wedding has maintained a low profile since. On top of the roof of the Tendo Residence, a lone figure lay with so many things in his mind.

(Jeez… What the heck did I do now?! She's mad at me again for something that I didn't do… Hmmp!! That uncute tomboy!!) He thought to himself. (It's not like I wrecked the wedding on purpose... What's she so mad about!?)

"**RANMA!! Dinner's ready!"** a sweet voice called out to him.

He pushed himself up with his hands and effortlessly threw himself down from the roof. He landed right near the koi pond, careful not to slip. He looked at the dining area and found a young lady and a giant panda already sitting down.

"**Father and Nabiki just called to say that they won't be eating here, so I guess its just us."** the young maiden said to him.

The panda held up a sign, **Hurry up and sit down boy!!.** And with that, the panda grabbed the nearest bowl and started gobbling its contents.

He sat down quietly looking at the empty mat beside him. That was where she usually sits, **"Ummm... **

**K-Kasumi?"** he mumbled.

Kasumi looked at him, **"What is it, Ranma?"**

**"Wh-where's Akane?" **

**"Oh! She said she would be staying at her friends' house for a few days. Didn't she tell you?"**Kasumi replied without taking the radiant smile off her face.

WHACK!! Something hard whacked the top of his head. He looked at the Panda with glaring eyes, **"Jeez Pops!! What the heck is it now??"**

**What did you do to her now?** A sign read.

**"I didn't do nothin'!!"** he answered angrily. (Not that, THAT mattered to her anyway..)

**How many times do I have to tell you that you need to look out for your fiancee!!**

**"And how many times do I have to tell you that I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" **

**Maybe that's the problem!!** the Panda held, at the same time getting a mouthful of rice.

"**Bbaaahhh!! What do you know?!"** he answered grimly. He tried to finish dinner but somehow thinking about her made him lose his appetite. Or at least, the thought of her not being there with him. (Why is she so mad at me for? If I do something, she blames me! If I don't do anything, I still get blamed!! What the heck should I do??)

"**Ranma?"** Kasumi's voice woke him in his stupor. **"Huh?!"**Ranma responded.

"**Did you two fight again?"**Kasumi asked with a worried look.

He shook his head profusely but somehow he felt that he needed to apologize for something to Akane. (That's crazy !! Why should I apologize if I didn't do anything wrong? Then again, why do I feel the need to apologize??) **"Did she say who she was staying with, Kasumi?"**

**TRAIN STATION**

She told Kasumi that she would be staying at her friend's house but she did not say who. After all that happened, she wanted to get away from it all and have some time to think things through. The things that happened in Jusendo, the wedding disaster, the seeming detachment that her fiancé is displaying despite the failure of their wedding. (And I actually thought that we could finally be…) **"That jerk!!"** she whispered to herself, as the train arrived at the platform.

She looked at the opening doors of the train, doubting whether to enter or not. The thoughts of not being with him makes her want to go back but her mind keeps pushing her to go. She steeled herself and proceeded inside the car, sitting near the door and leaning her head on the vertical hand post. Trying to erase him from her thoughts only brought more memories of them together. She sighed as a tear escaped from her eye, **"Ranma…"**

**NERIMA**

**KNOCK!! KNOCK!!** **"I'M COMING!!" **a voice from inside the house shouted. A moment later, the door opened,**"Ohh!! Ranma!! What are you doing here?" **ask Yuka with an inquiring look. She is one of his classmates and Akane's best friend in Furinkan High School.

"**Hi Yuka! I'm looking for Akane and I was wondering if you know where she is?" **he asked trying to sound casual.

"**Akane's missing again? You did something to her, didn't you?" **her gaze turned from inquiring to accusing. He knew she was going to say that, some part of him even agreed with her but his brain couldn't think of anything that he might have done to… **"SO? What'd you do this time?" **

"**Huh? I didn't do nothin'!!" **(I'm starting to sound like a machine!) **"Anyway, that's not important now. We need to find her before anything happens to her. Do you know if- I mean- do you think she could've gone to Sayuri's?" **

Yuka leered at him more intently, then went inside again as if she didn't hear him. He was still outside, unsure if Yuka's actions included an implying to go in. Looking inside, he sighed and thought, (How come everyone always thinks of me when there's somethin' wrong with Akane?) **"Uhhmm.. Yuka?"**

Yuka came out, with a phone in hand. **"Sayuri says she doesn't know where Akane went either…" **she says with a worried tone. **"Ohhh.. uhhmm.. Thanks anyway… Could you call the Tendo's if she ever… you know?" **he replied as polite as he could. Without waiting for an answer, he started to walk away, still thinking hard where she could have gone.

"**I hope you find her soon, Ranma…" **he heard Yuka cried out to him, as he jumped to the nearest roof.

Traveling by roof-hopping was easier and covers more ground in less time. However, it also attracts more attention considering that there was still some daylight left, and there are a lot of people still outside. He didn't mind anyone seeing him, just as long as… SPLAT!! A bike carrying a pretty purple-headed girl crashed right down his head. **"Nihao Ranma!!" **greeted the passenger.

(Great!! This is SO what I need right now!!) Ranma thought as he stood up, while brushing the bike off his head. **"WHADDA' YA WANT NOW SHAMPOO?"**

"**Shampoo on last delivery. After work, Ranma go with Shampoo on date, yes?" **the Chinese-Amazon cutely said to him as she put her arms around his torso.

"**I don't have time for you right now Shampoo, I have to find Akane…" **he replied as he struggled to be free from her Python-like embrace. Irritation was starting to get to him, but he knew that no matter how angry he becomes he couldn't hit a girl on purpose. If the wedding hadn't been thrashed maybe Shampoo and the others would finally leave him alone… (Then again, they might try to hurt Akane all the more…)

"**Maybe Akane realize that Ranma love Shampoo more and run off with another boy…" **Shampoo exclaimed. With that his arms found the strength to break free from her strangling hug. He suddenly felt his battle aura flare up, **"NO!! SHE WOULDN'T!! **he shouted. Shampoo was startled by his sudden outburst, normally he would just retort with a sarcastic comment. She began to prepare herself by gathering her own chi, but as sudden as Ranma's eruption it vanished just as swiftly.

"**I-I'm sorry Shampoo… I didn't mean to burst out like that… It's just that…" **he tried to find the words to express what he felt but none came out anymore. He looked at the Amazon, knowing that it wasn't entirely her fault that Akane left, though she did participate in busting up their wedding.

"**You really worry about Akane?" **Shampoo asked, her eyebrows crossed but her voice sounded with genuine concern. She knew that something was different with Ranma, ever since they came back from China. The whole Saffron incident somehow affected him, though he tried his best to be the same old Ranma. A part of her knew, but she didn't want to believe it herself, for Amazons never give up. She waited for his reply but he kept avoiding her gaze. (All men really stupid…) she thought with a sigh.

"**Don't worry Ranma… Shampoo help you find Pervert-girl!!" **she smiled at him.

"**Huh?" **he looked at her with disbelief. (What's she planning?) **"Wh-Why would you do that?**

Shampoo shot him a smile, **"Shampoo help Ranma then Ranma promise Shampoo to go on date, okay?" **

He sighed. (I knew it…) **"Shampoo… You've gotta listen to me… I can't promise you that… Akane's already mad at me as it is… if she found out, she'd…" **he let his voice trail off. (She'd punch half my life off, for sure...) **"I- I can't go on a date."**

Her smile didn't fade away, she stepped forward with a sneaky gaze locked on him. **"What if Akane is ok for Ranma to date Shampoo?" **she asked brazenly. **"Then Ranma promise to take Shampoo on date?"**

"**Eh? Akane will never agree with that!!" **he answered automatically.

"**If Ranma so sure, then is no problem to make promise… or is Ranma too-too scared to make vow of honor? Or maybe Ranma is too-too scared of Akane?" **

"**HA! I'm not afraid of anything or anyone!!" **he retorted. The Amazon looked at him with one eyebrow raised. **"I've battled a flamethrower with wings and a flying yeti before… do you really think I'd be afraid of an uncute tomboy?" **Her gaze didn't change. Blood was starting to rush into his head. "**Fine!! If you can get her to agree with you, I promise to take you on a date." **he answered quickly. (I'd never hear the end of this, if I don't agree now…) he thought to himself. Shampoo stared at him, dumbfounded.

"**Ranma really promise?" **she asked without a smile.

"**Yeah… yeah… yeah… Can I go now?" **he asked anxiously. Shampoo hugged him and then rode away with a beaming smile on her face. He shuddered at the thought of the possibility of Akane finding out. (Now's not the time, I have to find that tomboy first…)

**MT. FUJI**

A low rumble could be heard for miles as the ground shook. Flocks of various birds flew out of their nests, and ground creatures ran amok trying to get away from the violent quaking. At the epicenter of the tremor, a hidden shrine can be found. There is no one that can be found within the grounds but at the middle of the shrine, a deep but dry well started to release a thick column of smoke. The trembling subsided but the smoke continued to rise from the well. A few minutes passed, then a distinctive laugh could have been heard, had some one been near. A low pitched voice spoke from within the dark cloud of smoke, **"AT LAST… I'M FINALLY RELEASED!! THE TIME FOR THE AWAKENING IS AT HAND!! **The cloud departed, its heading directed straight towards Nerima.

**NERIMA**

"**STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID AKANE!!" **Ranma shouted, not caring if anyone could hear his words. He somehow hoped that she would hear him then run towards him with violence in mind. It was nearing midnight and he still has no idea where she went. (Where the heck could she have gone? And what could I have possib--)

"**RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!" **a familiar voice yelled above him.

Looking up, he saw a rapidly descending fist nearing his face. It would have connected easily, had the target been an ordinary person but he knew that he wasn't as ordinary as everybody else. At the last moment, he sidestepped to his left and swung his right foot backwards. As the fist connected to the ground, creating a small crater, he kicked his attacker at center mass and used the force to propel himself away from being attacked again. The strength of the kick sent the aggressor crashing to the nearby wall. **"What is it now, bacon-breath?" **Ranma questioned nonchalantly.

"**What did you do to Akane now?" **asked a bandanna-wearing boy as he stood up from the rubble.

(GREAT!! Now Ryoga's joined the mess!!) **"I didn't do anything, P-Chan!! And what do you care anyway?! I thought you said that you're gonna let Akane go and be with Akari now!!" **

"**Hmph!! That doesn't mean I'd let you hurt Akane!! You've obviously done something to her to make her run away like that!!" **exclaimed Ryoga while pointing his fingers at him. **"I thought you've changed Ranma!! After that fight with Saffron, I thought you were finally able to be a man worthy of Akane but now… hehe.."** Ryoga closed his eyes and made a fist. He opened his eyes and leered at his rival with murderous intent, shouting, **"NOW I KNOW THAT YOU STILL DON'T DESERVE HER!!" **

With that, the distance was immediately shortened between the two as the boy with a bandana started attacked. Ranma dodged the punches thrown with ease, but he knew that it's a waste of time to fight Ryoga at the present time. He flipped backward and purposely hit Ryoga's chin at the process, knocking the boy backwards to the crumbled wall. As soon as he hit the ground, Ryoga began his assault again, this time much more furious. Each punch thrown became faster and closer to hitting its intended target. (If this keeps up, he's gonna wear me down…) Ranma thought to himself.

"**BAKUSAI TENKETSU REVISED!! TENKETSU BARRAGE!!" **Multiple explosion of rocks engulfed both fighters, Ranma instantly caught all the debris that was hurling towards him, with his Chestnut Fist. (I got it now!!) **"Take this pig-boy!!"** With that he deflected all the rocks back to the center of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, only one was standing, the other was down covered with rocks and debris, completely unconscious.

"**Sorry Ryoga, but I don't have time to take you to Doctor Tofu's…" **He leaped to the roof tops again and scanned the immediate vicinity. (I have to find Akane and tell her...) Then another voice popped on his head, (And tell her what exactly?)


	2. Resting and Fighting

Equal Romance – Ranma ½

**Equal Romance – Ranma ½**

**By M.A.L.V.**

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The characters used in this story are borrowed without permission and is not intended to be commercialized in any form.

Notes:

**Bold Letters denote spoken words.**

(Encased Letters denote character thoughts.)

_Italicized Letters denote translated words_

Underlined Letters denote written signs.

**TRAIN GOING TO YOKOHAMA**

Akane Tendo has always been an independent and strong girl. She never needed anyone's help in taking care of her own problems, that is until HE arrived. When he entered her life it seems he always makes it a point to butt in with her problems as if its his own. She never asks him to but he always does, even if she insists that he shouldn't. A flood of memories flashed on her mind.

"**Akane is my fiancée, if you touch her… I'll kill you!!" **

"**Akane is mine!! AND SHE'S ENGAGED TO MEEEE!!"**

"**I wanted to tell you that I love you!!"**

(Did I really hear that from him?) she thought to herself.

The train finally stopped and she was the last person to exit. Looking around, she noticed that very few people were on the station, considering its proximity to Mt. Fuji, a very well-known tourist spot. In fact most people were in a hurry to exit the station, and there were no guards who usually patrol the platforms. As she climbed the exit stairs, Akane felt her hair stand on end. Immediately, she posed for battle and looked at her surroundings. (That's odd… I can definitely feel someone's here but I can't see anyone...). After several battle-ready steps, she lowered her guard and hurriedly climbed out of the station.

"**I must be getting exhausted…" **she whispered to herself.

Inside the empty station, a dark mist formed and hissed, **"Her battle aura will do quite nicely…"**

**TENDO RESIDENCE**

A pig-tailed figure leaps over the fence and lands on the stone near the koi pond. His shoulders is noticeably slumped and his eyes reveal his fatigue. He was out all-night trying to find her but to no avail. He walked towards the house and is greeted by a young woman with an icy stare, **"Hello Ranma."**

"**Huh? Oh it's just you Nabiki."**

"**I take it you were looking for Akane?"**

He shrugged and proceeded towards the guestroom. (I need to get some sleep, she can do whatever she wants for all I care!! It's not like I did something wrong or anything…)

"**You won't find her here in Nerima you know?"**

He stopped and looked at the girl quizzically. **"D-do you know where she went?"**

The girl smiled and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. **"Maybe…"**

**NEKOHANTEN**

A boy can be seen sweeping the area near the famous Cat Café. It was still very early but he decided to start his chores already since he's already awake. On most days, the other two residents of the Café would still be asleep but it wasn't like that today. The boy heard footsteps descending down the stairs from inside the Café. He adjusted his thick glasses and peeked from the store window. A purple-haired girl can be seen carrying a small backpack and obviously trying to walk discreetly. She was about to exit to the door when he finally made his presence known, **"**_**Good Morning my darling Shampoo!!**_**"**

"**AAIIIYYAAA!!" **she leaped in surprise. **"**_**Stupid Mousse!! Why you scare me like that!!**_**" **she whispered with an angry gaze.

"_**I'm sorry. But why are you already up? And why are you whispering?**_**" **he asked her with his normal voice volume.

"_**Shampoo go somewhere today so need to wake up early. I didn't want to wake you or great-grandmother**_**." **

"_**Oh? Where are you going? I'll come with you**_**," **the boy answered with glee.

The girl was obviously annoyed at the notion, **"NO! **_**Shampoo go alone, no need help from Mousse. And great-grandmother need help in Café today**_**."**

He was about to answer back but cold water was splashed in his face. Immediately, the long-haired boy disappeared leaving only his clothes and a quacking duck in his place. **"QUACK… QUACK…"**

Before the duck could fly out of the clothes, the Amazon girl trapped it with a wooden cage. **"**_**Sorry Mousse but Shampoo cannot allow you to interfere. This is for Ranma.**_**" **And with that, she took a bike parked by the side of the building and pedaled away.

The duck quacked loudly as the girl disappeared around the corner. (_Ranma again!! If it takes me my life, I will defeat Ranma and claim you as my bride, Shampoo._)

**FUJIYAMA ANCESTRAL HOTEL, NEAR MT. FUJI**

As Akane entered the mansion, a short and cheeky-faced butler greeted her, **"Good Morning, Miss! Akane Tendo, I presume?"**

She nodded her head to confirm her identity and then showed him her I.D. He smiled at her and stepped aside while gesturing her to proceed to the living room. She walked slowly and instinctively looked around the vicinity. The mansion was obviously old but well-kept. It still had the styles of architectural design made during the medieval era, when it was originally built. The paintings that hung on the walls were famous masterpieces of classical Japanese artists. Whoever owned the mansion, made sure that an ordinary person walking inside would be intimidated. Akane, however, was far from ordinary. She did marvel at the luxurious surroundings but mostly her mind was calculating what she can grab and use in case she ever got into a fight inside the mansion.

It was the butler's question that broke her reverie, **"So why did Ms. Nabiki bestow you her prize?"**

"**Huh? You mean this vacation package was something that she won?"**

"**She didn't tell you? Not that I would be surprised but for three years she would always win a bet against the owner of this mansion, and the owner is a very careful gambler, but somehow Ms. Nabiki always get to win a week long vacation. So, we know a little bit about Ms. Nabiki's uhhmm... skills. Every year she would come here with only a purse but when her vacation is over, it would take 3 bell boys to help her with all the stuff she won from bets and blackmails against the other customers. I am surprised that she gave you her slot this year though."**

(So that's why…) She smiled at the man and replied, **"I think she thought she owed me something, that's why she let me take her place." **(Maybe she felt guilty for inviting all those who wrecked the wedding…)

The butler looked confused, **"You mean she lost a bet to you?"**

Akane laughed at the butler's notion, **"No… It's not like that. She just did something that she thinks she needs to make up to me, and so here I am."**

"**I take it you're not like your sister? As in the gambling-money-loving-type?"**

"**Hahaha… No! I'm here to unwind and forget my troubles." **(To forget all about my insensitive, handsome, jerk of a fiancé…) (Did I just say handsome?)

The short cheeky man rang the bell and two tall uniformed boys came running. As they were about to lead the short-haired girl to her room, the butler spoke up, **"This place is the right place for you then Ms. Akane… You can forget the things that you need to forget here, but in my experience… this place is also a place where you can remember the things that you may have forgotten."**

She looked at him with a confused gaze. (Did Nabiki say something to him?)

"**Just call the front desk if you need any assistance Ms. Akane," **the butler smiled and then proceeded back towards the entrance. With that the bellboys waved for her to follow them to her suite.

When the bellboys finally left her alone, she slumped down on her bed and sighed heavily, **"Ranma…" **She didn't want to think about him but that apparently is impossible to do for her mind doesn't agree with her as it filled her with his visions of his face and recalled memories of being with him. (I won't get bothered by HIM… I'll enjoy this vacation and forget all about Ranma… I'm going to have a good time without him… and… and… miss him the entire time…) She closed her eyes and as sleep claimed her, the last thoughts on her mind was that of pig-tailed boy holding her closely and whispering three words in her ears.

It was still early in the morning but the girl was already fast asleep due to the exhaustive traveling she did. Usually, morning light brightens the suite but the day was unusually dark. From the open window, crept a shadowy mist, inching its way to the slumbering young woman. It engulfed the sleeping figure without a sound, and after a few seconds of darkness, the mist cleared and the day brightened again. On the bed, the short-haired girl still lay asleep, dreaming the same thoughts that she had before she slept.

**NERIMA TRAIN STATION**

The train was late and hundreds of passengers were already irritable, but not as much as a certain pig-tailed martial artist. (Geez… Why does the train have to be late? Today of all times!!) He already knew where his missing fiancée went, courtesy of her sister. (Why didn't she tell me she was going on a vacation? I could've gone with her… Not that she would've wanted me to…) **"WHERE THE HECK IS THE TRAIN!?" **

An announcement was heard from the public address system, **"We do apologize for the inconvenience. The train in Yokohama has halted. Therefore, all departing trains going to Yokohama is temporarily suspended, until further noticed. Thank you."**

(Greaaaatttt!! Just my luck… Now I have to find another way to get there…) He exited the station and started walking south, towards Kanagawa prefecture where Yokohama is located. It wasn't long before he heard a cry behind him, **"RANMA SAOTOME!! YOU FIEND!!"**

A tall young man was running towards him carrying a bokken, and already posed for an attack. **"Where have you taken the virtuous Akane Tendo?" **the kendoist asked as he swung his sword aimed at the pig-tailed boy.

"**I didn't take her anywhere, Kuno!!" **he cried back while dodging the continuous slashes directed at him. Had it been a normal day, Ranma would have no problem with Kuno but he still had no sleep from looking all night for Akane. He was supposed to get some rest earlier, but upon learning Akane's whereabouts from Nabiki, he felt that he can rest after he found her. Another swing of the bokken slashed a part of his sleeve, but he also connected with a kick on his attacker's chin.

Kuno backed away to catch his breath, he noticed Ranma's weary figure, **"What's wrong Saotome? Do you finally realize that the great Tatewaki Kuno is more than a match for you?" **

Ranma dropped his pack while trying to think of a way out. (I can't fight him like this, I'd definitely lose…) Behind Kuno, he noticed that the fence he usually walked on top on the way to school. He knew behind was the water canal. An idea came to his mind, and he posed for an attack.

Becoming aware of his pose, Kuno made a defensive stance. **"You would be a foolish man if you think you can defeat me, for I am called—" **before he could finish the sentence, Ranma leaped towards him with hands readied for a barrage of punches. Instantly, Kuno countered by making a whirlwind from his bokken. As he raised his sword, the whirlwind carried the attacker upwards and thrown him behind the kendoist. Kuno smiled as he heard water splashing from behind.

With a final attack in mind, the swordsman leaped over the fence and landed on the water way. Much to his surprise, the pig-tailed boy was nowhere to be found but instead a pig-tailed girl can be seen covering her sleeve.

"**PIG-TAILED GIRL!! Has that foul Saotome besmirched your heavenly form?"**

The red-haired girl looked up on the young man and batting her eyelashes called out to him sweetly, **"Oh Kuno!! Ranma stole something very special to me and then he ran off, leaving me here wounded."**

"**WHAT? WHY THAT DISHONORABLE PEASANT!! I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN AND RECLAIM YOUR HONOR, MY LOVE…"**

"**Thank you Kuno. Ranma said he will run off to Hokkaido and hide there from you…"**

"**HAH!! No doubt he feared the prowess of the Blue Thunder!! Fear not, pig-tailed girl… I will go to Hokkaido myself and smite that no-good knave with my own blade. Come my love and you will see first-hand my victory over that barbarian!!" **

"**NOOO!! I mean… I would rather wait here for your return as a damsel waits for her knight in shining armor…"**

The swordsman swooned over the idea, **"Ahhh… Your thoughts reveal how much romance you have kept in your heart for me, my darling… I will return victorious and with it, will be Ranma's defeat…"**

"**ooohhh… Kuno… There's also another thing I want to give you… for good luck…" **

"**Anything that comes from one as exquisite as you would be a gift from heaven itself. What is it my love?"**

Ranma smiled sweetly and leaned closer to the young man, **"But you first have to close your eyes…"**

Drooling with the idea of a gift from the pig-tailed girl, Kuno closed his eyes quickly and inched closer. **"No peeking…"**

"**Uh-huh…"**

"**Ready?"**

He nodded in agreement. Immediately afterwards, a loud blow can be heard and a young man holding a bokken can be seen flying away from the waterway.


	3. Fainting and Wondering

**Equal Romance – Ranma ½**

**By M.A.L.V.**

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The characters used in this story are borrowed without permission and is not intended to be commercialized in any form.

Notes:

**Bold Letters denote spoken words.**

(Encased Letters denote character thoughts.)

_Italicized Letters denote translated words_

**FUJIYAMA ANCESTRAL HOTEL**

It was already late in the afternoon when the solitary occupant of the room opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings warily and then remembered the reasons why she was there. The richness of the room was indeed a far cry from her own room back in their home in Nerima and yet, it seems there is something missing. She reached for her travel bags but as she stepped out of bed, her legs failed. (Why do I feel so drained out?)

Crawling back to bed, the short-haired girl continued to recall the events that led her to such a lavish tourist spot.

**-FLASHBACK-**

She was sitting on the roof, the usual spot where she spends time to think alone, when he suddenly arrived. He sat down beside her, so close that their bodies were touching sides. She moved away while trying to look that nothing's wrong.

"**What is it that's bugging you, Akane?" **the pig-tailed young man asked. **"You've been so edgy these last few days…"**

She shrugged and looked away from him. (You! You're the one that's bugging me, idiot! If you would just tell those other girls that its me you want then maybe the wedding wouldn't have been thrashed… and maybe we would have been…) **"Nothing Ranma… I'm just tired from coming back from China." **

"**China? But that's almost two weeks ago already… And lotsa things already happened… School already started again, Dr. Tofu arrived from his trip from the USA, the principal went back to Hawaii, and we were almost married too… I mean if you're gonna be tired, I'd sooner expect that you'd be tired from that than from the…" **then it dawned on him. She wasn't tired from the trip. She was tired from all the things that had happened. **"Akane…" **he whispered.

"**It's okay Ranma… You don't have to cheer me up because I'm not depressed… I just need time to think things through…" **she smiled at him then stood up and jumped to her room's balcony. He remained sitting confused at what she said, trying very hard to understand what she meant.

Akane was walking exiting her room when her older sister came up to her. **"Hey Akane. There's something I want to give you, that is if you want it…"**

"**Huh? What is it, Nabiki?"**

"**I overheard what you said to Ranma just now, and if you want I can give you a free five day accommodations in the Fujiyama Ancestral Hotel, near Mount Fuji."**

Akane eyed at her sister carefully, knowing fully well that Nabiki doesn't give anything free-of-charge. She looked at the ticket being handed to her and then questioned, **"And how much do I have to pay for them?"**

"**You wound me, dear sister. I'm giving this to you because you're family…" **Nabiki looked at her with a sad gaze. (And because I don't want to owe anyone anything, so by giving you this, I am absolved from the whole wedding disaster…) **"So do you want it or not?"**

With a quick swipe Akane took the ticket and bowed in gratitude.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

She sighed heavily and as sleep claims her again, a single tear rolled down her eye. And though she just wants to forget, her subconscious wants to remember.

"**You look cute when you smile…"**

"**There's this girl I like… I'm talking about you Akane!!"**

"**I need to tell you that I love you…"**

And if there was anyone in the room, they would say that there is no doubt that the slumbering girl was crying in her sleep.

**TENDO RESIDENCE**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT TO YOKOHAMA?! AKANE!! AKANE!!" **an exasperated Soun Tendo cried. **"She has school and how come she didn't say anything to me??" **a waterfall of tears gushed from his eyes.

"**Well Daddy… Akane is a bit confused right now and she said she wanted to thinks things through, so I gave her, my annual free trip to Yokohama as a gift." **Nabiki answered her father.** "Don't worry Daddy, I already made arrangements with the school so that they would give her special exams to make up when she comes back."**

A frown appeared on the girl's face as her father continued to pour out a river of tears. Turning away, she spoke again, **"I didn't plan to say this but there might be something that will console you with all these, Daddy…"**

"**And just what would that be?"**

"**He went after her…"**

From the corner of the room none paid attention to the black piglet that was listening intently to their conversation. When everyone left, the little runt ran towards the bathroom, but instead found his way to a closet. An hour has gone by before the black pig was able to find his way to the bathroom and transform to a fanged martial artist. Quietly, he slipped away from the house to go to Yokohama as well.

**YOKOHAMA TUNNEL **

The tunnel was dark and damp, carrying a smell of grease and burning metal from the railway. It isn't normal to see anyone down this stretch, much less anyone walking along the rail. However, life for Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts practitioners is far from normal and so a pig-tailed martial artist can be seen running along the railway. Exhaustion is obvious with each step he took but no matter how tired he felt, his determination to reach his destination is unwavering. After all, he had swam across the sea from Japan to China and back before, this would be much easier at least it would be if the journey stayed uneventful. He couldn't be sure how far he has already traveled but running along the railway would be much faster than traveling on the road, where fiancées, rivals and an infinite number of possible mishaps can drop from the sky without warning. From the very start of his trip, confusion was already in his mind. (What is she so upset about anyway?) **"Stupid Tomboy…"** he whispered.

After another hour of running, he stopped and sat down to catch his breath. He was approximately in the middle of a railway tunnel, and since there were no trains headed to and from Yokohama, the tunnels were supposed to be eerily silent. But from his place, a distinct sound can be heard. The only light that illuminated the passageways are the fluorescent bulbs every hundred yards or so. Thus, it is quite difficult to see very far. (Now who on earth could be doing something down here? Please let it be an engineer or some maintenance of the train and NOT that stupid Ryoga…). Standing up slowly, he strained his eyes to see what was the approaching sound. He was surprised when he saw what it was or rather, who it was, **"AKANE?"**

**OUTSKIRTS OF NERIMA**

It has been hours since he left the Tendo Residence, and about thrice that he found himself within the visual vicinity of the dojo. After all, transforming into a black pig is not the only curse that fate has brought him, and for the mean time his ineptitude for directions is the worse one. Cursing himself, he tried to look for familiar landmarks that might help him find his way out of Nerima but for some reason, all the buildings and signboards are seemingly the same. He was about to change direction when he saw a familiar face. (Hey… is that Mousse?) **"HEY MOUSSE!!"**

The nearsighted boy stopped from his running and turned towards the other boy who was shouting his name. **"Ryoga? What do you want? I'm in a hurry, so you better make it quick…"**

On any other day, Ryoga would have been offended with the curt reply but he was desperate and it seems Mousse is the only one who can help him right now. **"I just need a favor from you…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Could you take me to the road that will lead to Yokohama?"**

**YOKOHAMA TUNNEL**

"**Akane? What are you doing here walking by yourself? I thought you're in some fancy hotel?" **his questions echoed through the tunnel.

He quickly approached the walking girl but immediately sensed something was wrong. Akane walked right under one of the fluorescent bulb which was the only source of light for every hundred yards. The pig-tailed martial artist was shocked at what he saw. The girl's skin was literally colored gray, as well as her clothes, as if something drained her of color. She also didn't seem to recognize him. He stepped right in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders with obvious worry in his eyes, **"Akane? What happened to you?" **

She looked at him without any emotion and said, **"Get out of my way, boy… or suffer the consequences…"**

"**What are you talking abou-" **without finishing his question a fist hit his mouth, and the force sent him flying to the wall. The impact shook the tunnel, creating a crater on the wall and busting the nearest light bulbs. Standing quickly, he wiped the blood of his lip and ran again towards his attacker. He collapsed just a few feet away from the girl, who was already walking away from him. The fatigue as well as the damages he took from the fights was already taking its toll on him, he knew that his body would shut down on its own to recuperate buts still his determination was to talk to her. (W-what the heck's the matter with her? Why did she hit me all of a sudden?) He cursed himself for his weakness and strained to look at the leaving girl. His eyesight was already giving in to the darkness and as he collapsed again, he attempted to speak but the only word that came out was, **"AKANE!!"**

**FUJIYAMA ANCESTRAL HOTEL**

The moon was already shining brightly over the country side when she awoke. She was confused as to why she still felt drained, and her mind seems a little blurry as well. (What is wrong with me? I've already slept all day but I still feel tired and worn out…) She sighed heavily and walked towards the window. (At least I have enough strength to walk again…) She looked at the moon and whispered, **"Are you even looking for me, Ranma?"**

A knock was heard from the oak doors. **"Ms. Tendo? Are you alright? We haven't heard from you all day…" **

She walked towards the door and opened it. The few feet of walking from the window to the door made her struggle to catch her breath. When she opened it, she felt like she had just jogged a 10-mile marathon. The old butler looked at her with concern, **"Is everything alright, Ms. Tendo? You seem exhausted…"**

"**I know… and to think that I just woke up from a whole day of sleep…" **she gasped.

"**Well… I've already prepared a meal for you just in case you're famished. After all, you've missed your breakfast and lunch earlier… Please eat something to regain your strength…"**

She smiled at the kindly old man and nodded her head in agreement. She motioned to exit the room, but again her legs failed her. She was able to hold on to the door for support so as not to collapse totally on the floor. The butler noticed her loss of strength and immediately proceeded to support her towards the bed. She was still breathing heavily but managed to whisper, **"Thank you..."**

"**I will instruct the maids to bring your food here, Ms. Tendo…" **the butler stated with a smile and a bow. As he was about to close the door, she shouted for his attention, **"WAIT!" **The old man stopped and looked at the young lady, still with a smile on his face. She smiled in return and said, **"You didn't tell me your name…"**

The old man grinned and replied, **"Please call me Akito." **With that the kind butler closed the door and left her to her thoughts. (Akito… That's a nice name… Maybe when Ranma and I have children, we'll name one of them Akito…) (Huh!? Did I just say children?)

**NEKOHANTEN**

She entered the café quietly so as not to awake any of the other two residents. The lights suddenly turned on and to her dismay she saw her great-grandmother with an inquiring gaze, **"Where have you been all day Shampoo? The café will not run by itself, you know?"**

"**Aiya!! Shampoo left Mousse to help great-grandmother so Shampoo can try to find Akane but she nowhere in Nerima…" **she sighed, hoping to placate the old woman's anger.

"**Well… Mousse didn't turn in for work either… and what do you mean Akane can't be found?"**

"**Shampoo saw Airen yesterday. He say he search for Akane and if Shampoo help find pervert-girl, then Ranma agree to date Shampoo…"**

The Amazon matriarch laughed and smiled at her great-granddaughter, **"I admire you Shampoo, you still haven't given up on that boy…"**

"**Shampoo is Amazon… Amazon never give up… Give up is worse than death…"**

The old woman shook her head and sighed. She spoke in their own native dialect, _**"I know that's what our laws says, my child. I'm one of the elders who wrote those laws. But sometimes there are some higher laws that even our own three thousand year old traditions are subject to."**_

"_**What do you mean, great-grandmother?"**_

"_**You will know it soon enough Shampoo, for even if I tell you, you will not yet understand. For now, you should go to sleep and prepare yourself to find what you are searching for."**_


	4. Weakening and Healing

**Equal Romance – Ranma ½**

**By M.A.L.V.**

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The characters used in this story are borrowed without permission and is not intended to be commercialized in any form.

Notes:

**Bold Letters denote spoken words.**

(Encased Letters denote character thoughts.)

_Italicized Letters denote translated words._

**FUJIYAMA ANCESTRAL HOTEL**

The morning light pierced through the extravagant room straight to the lone occupant who was lying on the expensive king-sized bed. She did not really want to wake up since she still felt somewhat fatigued. (What is wrong with me? I've been here for two days and all I've done is eat and lie down on this stupid bed… I should get out and enjoy myself!!) She stood up slowly and walked towards the antique dresser. The reflection on the mirror shocked the short-haired girl. Her color was pale and her eyes were bloodshot, anybody will immediately conclude that she was sick if anyone could see her. (I don't feel really well anyway… maybe I am coming down with something…) She groaned to herself and sat down on the bed again.

Feeling hungry, she picked up the phone and called the front desk, **"Hello? Is this the front desk?"**

"**Yes Ma'am. How can I help you?" **the operator answered.

"**I'm a bit hungry now. Can you bring some soup in my room and maybe a couple of medicines?"**

"**Medicine? Are you feeling unwell?"**

"**I think I maybe coming down with the flu or something like that, I don't feel too good…"**

The voice on the other line was sympathetic, **"I'm sorry to hear that Ma'am. I'll be sure to tell the manager of your condition, in the meanwhile I'll instruct the hotel nurse pay you a visit as well."**

"**Thank you."**

She put the phone down and waited for room service to come. (Ranma…) She thought about her fiancé. They both deny that they have feelings for each other and yet they would immediately become possessive if anyone else comes claiming the other. She did not want to admit it but she knew for a fact that there was no other man that she considered to spend her life with, other than the pig-tailed boy. But everything gets complicated once everyone enters the scene. A couple of Ranma's other fiancés as well as some of her own suitors plus their parents and the occasional crazy challenger or prince or whatever, makes their betrothal a very difficult one. Although, she knew that she heard his voice when she was lying half-dead in China, a couple of months back. It was right after he defeated an immortal being so that he can save her and she heard his voice. He said it clearly. He said, **"I wanted to tell you that I love you!!" **When she asked him about it, he denied saying it, or at least saying it out loud.

She looked outside the window near where she was seating. The view of the pool revealed a lot of couples laying down sweetly together. She sighed and whispered to herself, **"Ranma… Will I ever hear those words from you? Will I ever hear those words without you denying it?"**

**YOKOHAMA OUTSKIRTS**

A pair of young men can be seen walking along the road that led to the city. The bulkier one can be seen carrying a travel pack with a red umbrella on top and the other one wore a long Chinese robe and very thick glasses. The traveled in silence, it was unusual for the two to be seen together much less travel the same way but since they found out that they were looking for the same person, they decided to work together, at least till they found him.

"**Are you sure this is the right way, Mousse?" **asked the fanged and bulky boy.

"**Unlike you, Ryoga, I can tell where I am going…" **the myopic one replied curtly.

"**HA!! ****You're one to talk!! I'm not even sure if you can see the road 5 meters in front of you****!!" **Ryoga shouted to his companion.

"**WHY YOU!! IF YOU'RE SO CONFIDENT, WHY DON'T I JUST LEAVE YOU BEHIND AND LET'S FIND OUT WHO'LL FIND SAOTOME FIRST!!"**

"**WHY DON'T YOU!? YOU'LL PROBABLY END UP GETTING LOST YOURSELF!!"**

Mousse was about to shout back when a passing car ran through a puddle, soaking both of the arguing teenagers. As the muddy water hit their bodies, the transformation immediately took effect, with the fanged martial artist turning into a black piglet and the Chinese young man into a glass-wearing duck.

They stopped their bickering and each one picked his own personal belongings and dragged it into the bushes nearby. Out of the traveling pack, the piglet withdrew a kettle and a portable heater.

A few minutes later, the pig and duck can no longer be seen, only two young men who kept arguing which way they should go. They would have continued quarreling but they took notice of the blackening sky. **"Just great… this is just what we need!!" **Mousse stated.

"**C'mon! Let's look for some cover…" **the other answered in hurry.

They ran hastily while looking for anything that can defend them from the seeming inevitable rain drops. A few meters of running found them a entrance tunnel to the underground railway. **"Let's wait in here…" **Ryoga uttered as he entered quickly. Mousse followed and they sat down looking outside, waiting for the rain to come.

**NERIMA, BUS TERMINAL**

"**It's so good to be back!!" **said a young lady to herself. She would have been almost ordinary had it not there been a giant spatula strapped to her back. (Now what should I do first? Oh yeah! I must go visit Ranma-honey!!) She leapt to the terminal rooftop and started running towards the local dojo.

**YAMATO COUNTRY HOSPITAL**

A pig-tailed young man can be seen struggling in his bed while sleeping. He sat up suddenly and shouted, **"AKANE!!" **He gasped for breath and looked around, he was confused as to where he was. (Where the heck am I? The last thing I remember is Akane hitting me then walking off alone…). His thoughts only confused him all the more, but he knew that the answers will come if he finds Akane. He was about to leave the bed when the door opened and an old nurse entered.

"**I heard a shout… Are you alright?" **the nurse asked him.

"**Uh- yeah… I think…"**

"**Good… good… you shouldn't try to stand… you've suffered a concussion and multiple lacerations though they aren't as bad as the concussion itself."**

The martial artist looked dumbfounded and stared at the nurse with a pleading look. The nurse smiled at him and patted his head, **"It means you've hit your head a little too hard and suffered some cuts and bruises too."**

"**Ohhh… That's ok… I've had worse…" **he answered.

The nurse gently pushed him to lie back down the bed. She had the aura like Kasumi's which immediately negates any arguments. **"I know you're very eager to go out but still you should stay here at least for another day just to make sure."**

"**Okay… but if it's not too much to ask… How'd I get here anyway?"**

"**One of the subway engineers found you lying unconscious on the rail tunnel. The railway management brought you here. They said you were lucky that the train schedules were halted, otherwise you might have been run over by a train." **the nurse answered him. She paused for a moment then asked, **"Why were you down there anyway?"**

He sighed before answering the query, **"I was looking for my fiancée. She went to Yokohama by herself and I went to follow her. I walked down the tunnel since I figured that it'd be easier than walking on the road. I think I was halfway when I got attacked." **He didn't want to mention who attacked him since it could get Akane into trouble.

"**Oh my! How terrible… Did you know who attacked you?"**

"**No… I didn't get to see them because it was really dark down there…"**

The nurse looked sympathetic and then smiled again. **"Don't worry. You're safe here and I'm sure you will find her once you get well again, so you should rest and make sure that you regain your strength… Oh.. and by the way, we have you listed as an anonymous since you didn't carry any identification, care to tell me your name?"**

"**I'm Ranma Saotome." **he smiled for the first time.

"**It's nice to meet you Ranma. I'm nurse Akemi. If there's anything you need, just press that button by your bed. It will alert the nurse station and I'll be right over, okay?"**

He nodded his head and watched as the nurse exited the room. (Akemi… I wonder if I could get Akane to name one of our kids, Akemi… Huh? Kids!? What the heck am I thinking!!)

**TENDO RESIDENCE**

Ukyo Kuonji has trained herself to confront those who abandoned her 11 years ago but when she finally caught up with them, life took an unexpected twist. She fell in love with boy who she wanted vengeance from. And now, everything has been forgotten and all she can think about is how she can pry Ranma Saotome away from the other fiancées that is claiming him. Unfortunately, it seems Ranma himself, isn't willing to let himself be pried away, especially from Akane Tendo. She cringed at memory of the near matrimony of the two, just a few weeks ago. IF she hadn't come along with the others, they might have already been. (If things continue as they are, Akane's gonna wrap have Ranma all to herself… I can't let that happen…)

She entered the Tendo residence quietly and shouted for attention, **"Hey! Anybody home?"**

"**Hello Ukyo. Come on in." **Kasumi greeted her. As the okonomiyaki chef was about to enter another guest appeared, dropping from the sky itself it seems. **"Nihao!!"**

"**Ohhh.. Hello Shampoo." **Kasumi greeted again with her perpetual smile.

The air was automatically filled with tension between the chef and the newly arrived Amazon. **"What are you doing here?" **asked Ukyo while posing as if to attack.

"**What you do here!!" **came the answer with a defensive stance.

"**Why don't you to both come in and have some tea?" **Kasumi replied to both with a pristine aura.

**FUJIYAMA ANCESTRAL HOTEL**

The hotel nurse was packing up the last of her equipment, shaking her head as she put the stethoscope inside her bag. **"I can't find anything wrong with you physically, Ms. Tendo. All the tests that I've conducted reveal that you should be perfectly healthy."**

"**I don't understand it either. I just felt weaker when I woke up here." **Akane answered with a sad smile.

"**I think we should take you to the local hospital just to make sure…" **Akito, the hotel manager, said as he watched the nurse stood up.

"**Ohh… Don't worry about me, Akito-san. I didn't bring too much money so I don't want to waste what I brought on paying for the hospital. I'm sure I'll be okay in a few days." **

"**I'm sorry Ms. Tendo but I must insist that you let us bring you to the hospital for your own good. Don't worry about the finances. The hotel will pay it for you." **the manager stated with a grandfatherly smile.

"**But…"**

"**No buts Akane… How can you enjoy your vacation here if you're sick all the time?"**

Akane looked down but smiled silently. The nurse exited the room and the manager started towards the door, **"I'll be back in a few minutes and I'll send a maid to help you pack some things that you may need to bring, okay?"**

She nodded in agreement and then started to think about what to bring. A few moments later a knock on the door can be heard. **"Come in…" **she answered just loud enough to be heard.

The maid entered and bowed as a greeting. **"I'm here to help you pack anything that you may need to bring, Ms. Tendo."**

"**Thank you for your assistance." **Akane said with a grin. She reached down at her travel bag and pulled a few change of clothes. **"I think this will be enough since I don't intend to stay in the hospital for long but I didn't bring a smaller bag to put this in…"**

The maid smiled and then walked towards the closet. She opened its large doors and then pulled a medium-sized paper bag. **"Will this do?" **she asked.

Akane nodded with a smile as the maid handed her the paper bag. She put her clothes in it and then pulled another set of clothes from her travel pack. **"I think I need to change clothes too before going to the hospital." **

The maid helped her to stand and then proceeded to exit the room. **"If you need any help, just holler… I'll be right outside."**

"**Ohh… I'm sure I can manage to change by myself…" **Akane answered with an embarrassed smirk. **"But before you go, do you know if the hospital is far away from here?"**

The maid shook her head and then smiled a reply, **"I think Akito-sama will be bring you to the Yamato Country Hospital, since his wife is a nurse there. Its just two blocks away."**

"**Thank you."**

The maid went out and as the short-haired girl hastily changed her clothes she couldn't help but think the last time she was sent to the hospital or at least a clinic. She fractured her ankle and was confined for a few days. When she was released, he was waiting outside the clinic with a banner. She was really touched by his concern for her that day. (If you were here Ranma… will you still be concerned with me as before?)


	5. Friends and Rivals

Equal Romance – Ranma ½

**Equal Romance – Ranma ½**

**By M.A.L.V.**

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. The characters used in this story are borrowed without permission and is not intended to be commercialized in any form.

Notes:

**Bold Letters denote spoken words.**

(Encased Letters denote character thoughts.)

_Italicized Letters denote translated words._

**NERIMA**

Two young maidens were running along the road each silently assessing the other. The purple-haired one was boasting earlier that her husband-to-be already promised her to be with her if she finds a certain short-haired tomboy first. The other girl with a spatula on her back harrumphed in disbelief and then retorted that her fiancé would never make such a promise. Now they are both running towards the bus terminal which will take them to the place where their target was. There was a silent agreement that they would not fight until they find a certain pig-tailed boy, but at the same time both are trying to think of ways on how to stop the other from finding him. The bus terminal was already within viewing site when the okonomiyaki chef spoke, **"We should just ask him plainly who he wants between the two of us, Shampoo…"**

The statement surprised the Amazon. It was very rare for her and the chef to agree on things, especially when it comes to their aforementioned fiancé but this time it looks like she wants to agree. Not that she'd tell her rivals that of course. **"I know Airen will pick Shampoo if it comes down to choice between Shampoo and Spatula-girl…"**

"**HAH!! That's what you think, hussy!!" **came the angry reply.

Shampoo was about to reply but they already arrived on the station. They saw the bus going to Yokohama was about to leave. With a leap, both girls landed in front of the bus, stopping it from leaving without them. Once inside, they both realized that it was too late to do anything to stop the other from coming since there were so many people that could get hurt if they fight. They sat silently beside each other for a while. Again, it was Ukyo who broke the silence. **"Can I ask you a serious question, Shampoo?"**

The Chinese looked at her, confusion masked her face. **"W-What?"**

"**What would you do if Ranma doesn't pick you?"**

Shampoo turned her face away from her companion. She never contemplated such a question before. According to their custom, she had no choice in the matter anyway. She had to marry Ranma or face the consequences. Finally, she looked towards her rival and with a serious look answered solemnly, **"Shampoo no know. Law says Shampoo must marry man who beat her… If Shampoo go back to village without Airen then Shampoo will be punished for dishonor."**

Ukyo looked sadly at her rival. She never sympathized with Shampoo before but upon hearing the story, she could understand her rival's motivation. She looked away and then asked, **"What's the punishment?"**

"**Amazon who break law must be retrained at Jusenkyo. IF she fall on spring she must live with curse until elders say it ok for her to be cured."**

"**What if she doesn't fall into any spring?"**

"**If Amazon somehow beat an elder who train her while in Jusenkyo then it mean that fate decide that Amazon should not be punished but no one ever bear elder before. Shampoo is number 1 warrior in Amazon village so when come back before, it was great-grandmother who retrain Shampoo and Shampoo fell into spring-of-drowned-cat…"**

Ukyo frowned at the answer. She looked at Shampoo with a leering gaze and then stated as a matter-of-factly, **"So that means that you've already received your punishment, doesn't it?"**

The purple-haired girl nodded in agreement, which led the chef to frown even more. She closed her eyes and then asked, **"So how come you still keep chasing Ranma-honey? I mean if you've already been punished then that means you're not binded to marry him anymore, doesn't it?"**

The Chinese Amazon thought hard at the question directed at her. She never thought about it that way before. When she found out that Ranma was a man, she already set herself to be his wife and didn't think of anything else. She grinned and then answered, **"Shampoo love Ranma so Shampoo no give up till Ranma become Shampoo's husband."**

Ukyo shook her head and then silently fixed her gaze on the floor. She was startled when her companion tapped her shoulders. **"What?"**

"**Shampoo ask question too… What you do if Ranma no pick you?"**

She looked at Shampoo intently with a sad look in her eyes. **"In some ways, we're lot alike Shampoo. I don't have any idea what will I do if that happens and I have no intention of giving up on him too… because I think I'm in love with him just like you…" **she looked down again. Shampoo knew that what she was saying was the truth. She never saw Ukyo as vulnerable as she saw her now. She could almost feel what her rival was saying herself. She was about to turn away when the chef continued speaking, **"Its just that there's some part of me that thinks that no matter what we do… Ranma already picked someone… and I don't think that it's anyone between the two of us…"**

The admission surprised Shampoo. She too had thoughts that Ranma is already an aimless cause but as an Amazon she would never admit it to anyone, especially to a rival but Ukyo just blurted it out. She wanted to retort but her own doubts stopped her mouth. She knew that the Amazon way is to get rid of all obstacles. Obstacles is for killing. And one of the obstacles in getting Ranma is the girl named Akane Tendo. But she also knew that Ranma himself would never let anything happen to Akane. She witnessed herself how he defeated Saffron, an immortal being who had never been defeated by any Amazon in history, just to protect Akane. She sighed to herself and looked with sympathy to the one beside her. **"Shampoo know too… but as long as Ranma no say he love Akane then it means that Shampoo still has a chance."**

Ukyo smiled at her companion's resolve and then nodded along with a closed fist saying, **"As long as he's not yet married then that means my engagement to him is still valid… and I still a chance too…"**

"**Shampoo no give up!!"**

"**That goes double for me, Sugar!!"**

**ENTRANCE TO UNDERGROUND RAIL TUNNEL**

It seemed like hours since the two martial artists entered the tunnel to wait for the rain to come but so far not even one drop can be seen. Both were already getting restless from the wait. Neither of them talked since it was just a clash of insults when they did, so they agreed to remain silent. The silence was broken by footsteps coming from inside the tunnel. The one with the bandanna looked towards the noise and strained to see who was coming. It was pitch black inside but the steps were getting closer, he knew that in matter of seconds he would see whoever it was that was coming. (Maybe its an engineer…) His Chinese companion didn't even seem to care, looking nonchalantly outside, still waiting for the rain. **"Relax Ryoga, it's probably just a train engineer or a maintenance man…"**

Ryoga remained silent, still keeping his gaze towards the incoming footsteps. He was surprised when he saw her. **"AKANE??"**

Mousse immediately looked as well. **"Akane Tendo?"**

They both stood up and kept their stare at the young girl. When she stepped into the light, they took a step back, aghast. She was without any color even her clothes were drab gray. Ryoga scowled, **"What happened to you, Akane? Did Ranma do this??"**

The girl didn't seem to hear his voice and kept on walking towards the exit. Sensing something wrong, Ryoga leaped in front of her, cutting her exit. **"Akane?"**

The other boy just kept watch but also sensed something amiss. He was about to position himself behind Ryoga when the girl suddenly punched the bandanna-wearing boy out of the way, sending him outside the tunnel. She looked at the Chinese and then coldly stated, **"Get out of my way…" **He adjusted his glasses and then jumped backwards, exiting the cave himself.

Ryoga stood up coughing. He looked at the girl and then slowly walked towards her again, still confused at what happened.** "Akane? It's me Ryoga… Don't you recognize me?"**

Mousse made a defensive pose, also confused why Akane attacked his companion. The girl took no notice of Ryoga but looked directly at the Chinese boy. Her eyes were seemingly glowing while she stared at the Chinese. She was already out of the tunnel and her body was covered by a black mist. Without warning she leaped towards the glass-eyed boy with a punch. Mousse could see the punch coming and sidestepped away, as he turned, several chains flew out of his robe, entangling the girl. He smiled triumphantly and then turned to Ryoga, **"I think she's possessed or something, Ryoga!!"**

Ryoga cringed at what was happening. He wanted to punch Mousse for attacking Akane but at the same time, he can't understand why Akane herself attacked him. He was about to answer Mousse when he noticed that Akane turned into mist, making the entangled chains fall off. The Chinese boy noticed as well and again stood defensively. The mist slowly turned into Akane again and then with lightning speed moved towards Mousse. The surprise was evident in the Chinese's face when the girl's shin connected to his face. The impact sent the boy crashing towards bushes. Ryoga could only watch at the ensuing melee. He knew that he could never lay a hand on Akane but if he didn't stop her, Mousse will get really hurt. He ran towards the other boy but didn't look away from the attacker. He was a few meters from Mousse when he saw the girl leap and dropkicked the already groggy Chinese boy. The force of the kick made the ground beneath Mousse to explode, sending dust and debris towards Ryoga who was sent flying backwards by the blast. (She's too fast…)

When the smoke cleared, Mousse's body can be seen in the center of a huge crater with Akane standing directly on top. The black mist was covering the unconscious boy as well.

The bandanna-wearing boy stood up slowly and then eyed the girl. He frowned when he saw Mousse bloodied and beaten on the ground. He didn't really care much for the near-sighted Chinese but even this is too much. He shouted at the girl, **"AKANE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" **(I'm gonna find out what's happening to her, no matter what…)

The girl looked at the boy who was underneath her. Her eyes glowed red and her body turned to mist again. A few seconds later, the black mist transformed to a glass-eyed boy without any color.

Ryoga gasped upon witnessing the transformation. There was a gray Mousse standing on top of colored Mousse. The truth struck the bandanna-wearing boy, **"YOU'RE NOT AKANE!!"**

**YAMATO COUNTRY HOSPITAL**

The travel towards the hospital was uneventful. When they arrived, Akito was greeted by almost every doctor and nurse in the hospital. Akane wondered, (Wow… all the nurses seemed to respect Akito-san a lot…)

"**Akane? You wait here, okay? I'll get you the best nurse to take care of you…" **without waiting for a reply, the old man walked towards the nurse station and talked to one of the nurses.

Akane sat down at the waiting room. She still didn't want to be confined but there was no arguing with the elderly hotel manager. Looking around, she knew that the hospital was much more modern than that of Doctor Tofu's clinic. She remembered a time when she had a huge crush on Doctor Tofu, but when she thought about it now it seemed so long ago. (I really though I was in love with Doctor Tofu back then… but now it seems I can't picture myself with anyone but-) **"AKANE!"**

"**H-huh?" **came the startled reply.

The hotel manager was standing in front of her with an elderly female nurse beside him. **"You must be thinking of someone important to be so spaced out like that…" **the nurse smiled at her.

"**As I was about to say… This is my wife, Akemi. She is the head-nurse in this hospital."**

Akane stood up slowly and bowed. **"Nice to meet you…"**

"**Don't you worry about a thing, Akane… I'll have you up and running in no time…" **Akemi said to her with a matronly voice.

"**Akane doesn't really want to be confined, dear…" **Akito interrupted.

Akemi smiled sweetly and took Akane by the hand and led her to sit to a wheelchair, **"I don't want you to be confined either, Akane… but I also want to make sure that you're okay before releasing you. My husband says that you are on vacation so I want you to enjoy your vacation in full health…"**

The short-haired girl was embarrassed on the trouble she seems to be causing. The nurse seemed to be able to read her thoughts, **"Don't worry about anything, dear… You're being here is no trouble for anyone…"**

"**Akemi-dear, I have to get back to the hotel now… be sure to take care of Akane, okay?"**

The nurse approached her husband and kissed him on the cheek, **"I will… you just take care of yourself, you hear?"**

The old man grinned broadly and then turned to Akane, **"When you get better, I'll come back to take you to the hotel…" **He waved goodbye and then walked away.

Akane blushed at the sight of the couple kissing, even if it was only on the cheeks. She couldn't help her thoughts, (I wonder if Ranma and me will be like that when we grow old together…).

The nurse took notice of the reddened cheeks of her patient. **"I take it you have a special someone in mind…" **Akane turned all the more redder. Akemi chuckled a little at the blushing teenager. **"I'm sure he's thinking about you too…" **

The nurse steered the wheelchair towards a semi-private room. **"I'm going to place you in a room with a new patient too. He is a nice boy and he also has a special someone like you… He just came in yesterday. He's really worried about his girlfriend so I think maybe you could cheer each other up."**

Akane nodded with a smile. The nurse opened the door and then pushed the wheelchair inside. The young man on the bed sat down looked at the young woman in the wheelchair. Both their eyes widened, **"RANMA??" "AKANE??"**


End file.
